


What Could Be

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Confessions, Dean never died, Djinnverse (Supernatural), Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season/Series 15, everybody who died is back for a dream sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Instead of dying via Vampire/Nail in S15, their final case is a Djinn case. Cas enters Dean’s mind to save him from a Djinn dream, but is brought to tears by what he sees
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a idea I had on tumblr, at bbcalamity so you can find me there!

**Dean**

Jack had come to me about getting Cas out of the Empty. I jumped at the chance, because there was no way in hell I was ever letting Cas go ever again.  
Jack and I talked about what had happened, and Jack revealed that Cas had told him about the deal and how he had promised Cas he wouldn’t tell. Jack told me to tell Cas how I feel about him.  
The thing is, I want to tell him, I just don’t know how. 

When Jack started restoring Heaven, it restored power to the Angels and the Angels in the Empty grew restless, wanting out.  
Now Jack controls the Empty and freed Cas and in return, Cas splits his time between helping the Angels in check, creating this new Heaven they had planned and talked about...and he still comes back to us, at the Bunker.

Eileen and Sam have talked about getting a house and settling down and Sam and I have talked about retirement and turning the Bunker into headquarters for other Hunters and...Cas has just been there, happy for us. But he’s been avoiding us.  
And I hate it.

I want to tell him how I feel, but I don’t know how. I don’t know how to tell him that I want him to stay in my life, because he’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
I’ve fought to keep a hold of Sam, to everything else that we’ve built and he’s been there the entire time.  
And I, Dean Winchester am hopelessly in love with Castiel, an Angel of the lord who happens to now be our adopted kid.

A few months pass and I find a final case for us. I tell Sammy that I’m heading out to check it out, and he asks me if I want to take Cas, and I say yes.  
We go over a plan. Its just like old times...possibly for the final time before I retire. Before Sammy finally gets what we’ve always dreamt of. The impossible.  
Settling down.  
Sammy knows I’ve always wanted it.  
Cas smiles, and I feel like my heart is gonna jump out my chest.

“Where are we headed, Dean?” He asks.

“Where we first met.” I give him a small smile.

Cas looks confused, and I explain that something was seen there after kidnapping a few people and has been using people for something, so the barn might hold more than we realised.

“What could it possibly hold?” Cas asks.

“What if I told you it was a Djinn?” I respond.

“We’re going to need to be careful.”  
We get into Baby.

“Cas…” I say slowly, not starting the car.

Cas raises an eyebrow and I can’t help but smile.

“Yes Dean?”

I look over to him and he’s watching me fondly.  
I need to tell him.

“Before we do this, I need to talk to you. About us. -”

“Dean. We don’t-”

I stop him. My hand hesitates over his own.

“We do. Now, listen. You said so much and you’ve done so much for me. For Sam, for Jack... And the thing is, I didn’t realise Angels could feel. I didn’t react because I knew you were telling the truth and I knew what it meant.”

Cas looks at me, he’s shaking and I’m just as nervous as he is. He’s teary, and so am I.

“What are you saying?” He asks softly  
I wipe away his tears, leaning back against my seat. My hand finds his as I rest the other on the steering wheel.

“The Empty didn’t just take you because of your confession. It took you because it knew how I felt in return. How I’ve always felt.”

“Dean.” His voice breaks

“I don’t want to push you away further. I don’t want to watch you walk away without telling you how I feel. You’re my best friend, and I’ll be damned if I let you go.” I look out the window and then look back to him. “You told me that there was one thing you couldn’t have, and you thought you couldn’t have me because of this deal you made. But the truth is you’ve had me all the time. I just didn’t know how to tell you because I was so scared I’d screw it up like everything else. But know this, that everything we’ve ever had, is real. Everything-”

Cas tells me to shut up and he kisses me, leaning into the kiss. I take my hand off the steering wheel and cup his face.

“Castiel, if I can make it up to you. Just say the word. But please, I can’t avoid you any longer.” I breathe, pulling away.

“You’ve already made it up to me.” He tells me, stroking my face.

As much as I want to spend this time talking things over, I know we could after we’ve done.

“One more case and then I’m all yours.” I whisper.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

I pull away from him to start the car, steadying myself as my nerves seem to disappear.  
We make our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean**

We’d followed the trail that had been left open for us – police thought the victims had run away and then most of who they had sent to investigate had disappeared around the barn area.  
Grabbing our weapons after we arrived at the scene, I get out the car.  
The plan was simple. Go in, rescue those who are still alive, and get out after killing the Djinn.  
I pick up a blade and some lamb blood and smother the knife in the blood.

“Dean, if it touches you and you hallucinate, I’ll find you in that dream. I swear.” Cas says, hand over mine.

I smile, although I’m a bit worried and I hate that I am, but I don’t want Cas to know that.

“The last time I had a full fledged dream with that thing, I discovered the only way to get out of it...is to kill myself. You’ll have to do that too in order to get out. The thing is invisible unless it shows itself to us. It won’t go down without a fight and we’re going to need the antidote.”

Cas smirks, disappearing and reappearing a moment later with the antidote. He says he’ll keep it on him.

Cas doesn’t realise what he’ll see when we get attacked. I’ve never told him of the vivid dreams about us that I’ve had in detail about ways our lives could go – of what could be.  
He doesn’t know I’ve been dreaming of a life with him since before the Empty took him.  
Every day I dream, I dream of us in our own home, with everything we’ve ever wanted.  
A place for Jack to stay, a place for Miracle to run around to his heart’s content…  
A garden just for Cas.  
And so much more.  
In my dreams, I’ve gone over what I could say to make it up to Cas for everything he’s ever done, and it always comes down to one thing. One thing he will find out about if he enters the dream.  
But they all end the same way. With the confession being played out over and over again and taking him away.

“I don’t...I don’t want to watch you die.” I find myself saying desperately. “Not again.”

“I know.” Cas’ facial expressions change in an instant as he whispers. “But it won’t be real. You know that, Dean.”

I hope he isn’t reading my thoughts.

I look forward, to the barn.  
The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get out.

I start walking, Cas close behind.

There is blood everywhere. The last time I saw this barn was back when Bobby and I tried summoning Cas and I stabbed him.

The start of our adventures together.

There were people who have been chained up – they are long dead now. No survivors. But the air is cold, and I know that the thing that did this is still around. I look around and walk forwards some more and all I can feel is sadness that we were too late.

“It’s changed since the last time we were here.” Cas says out loud.

“It’s been what, almost thirteen years?” I turn to him with a grin.

“Like I’d forget.” Cas smiles, growing serious again as he senses danger.

I walk forwards and am grabbed, being sent flying backwards against a pole. I hear Cas calling my name, but its too late. I can feel the poison working and Cas swings at the Djinn who disappears.

“Dean!” Cas calls out.

I close my eyes, and when I open them, I’m in a field. Its night-time.  
I’ve had my fair share of dealing with the Djinns but it still hurts like a bitch every time. I hate it when things take advantage of me, exploiting my weaknesses...making me feel vulnerable.

The field is not far from the bunker. I know this place, and I keep walking.  
Everything seems relatively normal. I can hear cars and stuff and I keep walking, wondering what time it is and where the others are  
I get a phone call.

“Hello?” I ask, not sure who is calling.

My brother’s voice comes through the other side of the call

“Dean, where are you? You’re running late.” 

“Late for what?” I ask, unsure of what is going on.

“Its your bachelor party?” Sam replies, confused.

My phone clatters to the ground as realisation hits me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean (continued)**

I knew something wasn’t right when I got to the Bunker. Jack was standing there, and so was Jody and Claire who are very much alive...but Charlie, Kevin, Ellen, Bobby and Jo and most of our dead friends were standing in the bunker.  
Jack explained he brought them back for the bachelor party and the wedding.  
Ellen and Jo look so happy, as does Charlie...and it feels right. It feels like my family is right where I want them.  
Bobby smiles at me and Sam tells me we’re having a bonfire outside with everybody, and Ellen says she’s on cooking duty.  
I thank her. 

My eyes search for Cas among the crowd and Sam laughs.

“He’ll be here, don’t worry. You can have hot sex with him later.”

I feel my face go red and everyone laughs.  
I get a beer.

Sam pats me on the shoulder and goes off to find Eileen who is outside probably, though I didn’t see her.  
I watch him go, and wonder how it is that I am marrying Cas before Sam marries Eileen. 

Bobby pulls me to one side and we sit by the map room. Looking around, I realise that this is where all the best memories I have are here.   
All the laughter and all the talks have all been here.  
Bobby takes a sip of his beer and I see papers on the map table that tell me the wedding is going to be held at the Roadhouse, which Jack has restored?

“You know, Bobby...I honestly feel like I’ve got one thing right in my life.” I say, turning back to him.

“Well, you got that right you idjit.” He laughs.

He pauses and takes a sip.

“Dean, you can relax now. You have everything you ever wanted and you got what you deserve after so many years of fighting.” Bobby laughs, a genuine hearty laugh and its like nothing I’ve ever heard.  
It makes me happy.  
I feel tears prick my eyes.

“That’s just it, Bobby.” I say, voice breaking “I want to relax, but my mind wanders to places where I’m going to wake up and this will all be...but a dream.”

I know this is a dream. I know it is but I don’t care. I know.  
Every moment I spend here, is another moment wishing what was coming would be true. It can be...but I can’t help but enjoy these moments.  
Bobby squeezes my arm and smiles, passing me a piece of paper.

“Your vows you wrote, remember?”

I hesitate, looking down at the piece of paper.  
In the real world, I have a stack of papers that have all the ways to research getting Cas from the Empty.  
Amongst them are practices of ways I could tell Cas how I feel. Many different thoughts of how broken I’ve been without him and how much I need him. None of them seem right. None of them feel like they come from the heart.

I thank Bobby and we talk for a while and head out to the barbecue and bonfire, placing the vows in my pocket.  
Claire comes over to talk to me and says she’s proud of me, and hugs me. I hug her back and Jody is seen laughing with Bobby.  
I watch everyone with a sense of guilt washing over me. After all, being aligned with us is what caused most of my friend’s deaths and it still haunts me.

A short time passes and I feel a hand slip itself in mine.

“Dean.”

I turn my head to see Cas – he’s not wearing his trenchcoat. He’s in a blue flannel shirt and trousers and he looks so god damn good.   
His eyes sparkle as he looks at me with adoration. I know he’s wearing my shirt. I see a few streaks of silver hair coming through; where Cas has aged his vessel to be with me.  
I don’t know what to say to him. This is unreal, and I’m loving every second of it.

“I have a gift for you, Dean.” Cas says softly.

“You do?” I ask, curious.

He places a vial in my hand; a small vial on a necklace that is glowing blue.  
His Grace.  
Oh.

“Oh, Cas.” I whisper, choking up.

“I have enough to heal you still, but I will age as you do. I want you to have it, since you saved me from the Empty and you’ve done so much for all of us.”

“And you’ve done so much for me, Cas. Everything you did, was because I never saw myself as good enough and you fell in love with me. And I could say so much about us, what we’ve done, what we’re going to do. I know I’ll never make it up to you, but this is a good start.” I say, turning to pull him into a kiss.

He puts the necklace around my neck and kisses me back.  
This feels so real. This feels so right. It felt wrong at first, this whole situation I mean, because I know what it means...but its what could be.  
What could be our future.

I close my eyes and see Cas’ sobbing mess as the Empty takes him and I feel a scream in my throat.

I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me, and I tell everyone I’m fine.  
I grab Cas’ hand.  
He’s real...right?

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asks me.

I hesitantly nod and wrap my arms around him.

The next few hours pass in a blur. Then, somehow we are teleported to the Roadhouse in the early hours of the morning, and I see how preparations are going.  
Ash greets us with a cheer and I smile, so this is where he’s been. Helping preparations  
Apparently Jack researched how to do weddings and seeing as he’s God now, he technically has the power to oversee the marriage?  
I mean, it works. I wouldn’t have it any other way and we wouldn’t have to deal with any homophobes so it’s a win.  
I get given my tuxedo and am told I will have to wait to see Cas who laughs at this.

“I’ll see you later.” He says.

I swear for a moment, as he walks away, that I see somebody standing behind him.   
I shake my head and decide to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAKE WEDDING TIME

**Cas**

I’d never seen any moment in time as beautiful as this one.  
Well, maybe I have and they all involve Dean.  
But this? This is everyone Dean has ever loved and trusted and they’ve come together because of us.  
I didn’t think he’d ever want this, But now I know.

I’ve often thought of this too; being in the Empty only made these happy dreams surface more and they are what kept me sane.  
Dean has always wanted children, so in my fantasies we have a little girl and a boy. They look just like Dean. Perfect. Jack will have some siblings.  
Dean doesn’t talk about Emma. But I know about her. He feels like he failed her and he doesn’t want that to happen again   
I gave our children names. For the boy I was thinking maybe Christopher or Joseph, and for the girl maybe Grace.  
I know I shouldn’t be dreaming of this possibility, but knowing that I’m not alone in feeling this way makes me feel so much better.

I watch Dean with the others. There is a version of me in this dream and he looks older now.   
I heard the conversations. I know what is happening and Dean...he looks so happy. I can feel tears falling down my face.  
In theory, Jack could do all of this for us in the real world. He could make this a reality.   
He is God after all.  
I’m glad that John isn’t here. I would have thought maybe Mary would have been here, but I guess this is Dean’s dream.

Time passes slowly as I process all this information and I watch Charlie and the others arrive at the Roadhouse to set up the wedding.  
I check on Dean and he’s sleeping peacefully so I let him sleep. I know this is all a dream, but I want to see how it all plays out.  
The dream ‘me’ is in another room of the roadhouse, going over the vows and I have to laugh at that – this dream has got one thing right; I would be so nervous. But I wonder what my vows will be.  
I don’t think any of the others can see me so I continue watching.

A man named Ash is dealing with the music and he’s going through a list of what to play and I see Charlie come in to help set things up.

Day comes and Sam appears whilst helping Jack on going over what he needs to say and Jack smiles proudly as he understands.  
I couldn’t be more proud of him in this moment, even if it isn’t real.

I find Dean getting ready; nervously doing up the buttons of his tuxedo and I want to reach out and help him but I don’t want him to know I’m here just yet.  
I hear footsteps and decide to hide.  
I stop for a moment as I hide out of view – I can hear hearts beating.  
One of them...belongs to me. I’m still an angel, its not supposed to happen...but yet it is. And the one heart that is beating the loudest is Dean’s own.  
I’m still trying to understand my feelings – of love, of hate, of anger...of being human when I’m really not, but I could be.

I’d be willing to give it all up for Dean Winchester.

Dean finishes getting ready as Bobby comes to the door. I don’t think they can see me.

“You ready?” Bobby asks.

Dean nods.  
I follow them outside.

The music starts – The ‘dream me’ is standing ready, waiting for Dean. Angel With A Shotgun is being played and I laugh; the music is rather fitting.

Dean takes the dream me’s hands and he smiles. I feel a tightness in my chest; a sense of longing for it to be real.

Jack starts talking and it gets to the vows, Dean asks to go first.

“Cas. I know I’m not good with words, so excuse me if I sound a little nervous. You have done so much for me, for Sam, for Jack...for this world. You did it all and never asked for anything in return. You gave me hope, you gave me my life and now? I can give myself to you. I will protect you, even into the next life. All I ask is that you love me just like you always have.”

Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.

I don’t hear what the dream me says, as my mind is focused on what Dean has said. I’m still processing it all and then I hear Bobby jokingly cock a gun as Jack asks if anyone objects to the wedding.

“I object!” I yell.

Everyone disappears as Dean turns round. All that is left around us iis Dream Cas, Dean and me.  
Dean’s eyes widen and he sees me crying.  
I hold out a hand to him.

“This is what could be real, Dean. If you wanted it to be. I know I’m not alone in wishing what you see, was real. But you know what this is. It’s just a dream.” I say.

The fake version of me laughs, but there is fear in his eyes like he recognises who I am.

“Dean.” The fake me says.

Dean turns to him.

“I’m sorry. But you’re not my Cas.”

We watch as an all too familiar scene creeps up around us. The Bunker – where I made my confession.  
Dean starts panicking.

“Dean!” I walk forwards and watch as the Empty opens up.

“No!” Dean yells and in one swift movement he stabs the fake me, a weapon appearing from nowhere. He then hesitates, before turning the weapon on himself as I try to reach him, the Empty grabs him.

I can’t say anything, but am thrown backwards.  
Silence falls and I close my eyes.  
I open my eyes moments later and we are back where we started. The Empty was faked.  
I feel gentle hands cup my face and Dean comes into my vision.

“I didn’t know you and I had the same dreams.” I whispered hoarsely. 

“Surprise.” Dean replies softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go down in Heaven!

**Cas**

The Djinn is dead on the floor next to us.   
I can’t help but give a small smile.  
We talk about our dreams and Dean wipes my tears away. We stand there in each others embrace, processing what has happened.

“Now you know my secret.” Dean says softly “They always end in you being taken.”

“Dean.” is all I can say.

“I’m not good at speeches, Cas. You know I’m not. But-”

“I know.” I rest a hand over his. “I know what you’re trying to say. And you don’t have to say that.”

Dean explains his regret, how his ‘Don’t do this, Cas’ meant he couldn’t face what was coming – how he knew what it meant and he couldn’t enjoy it because I was taken away.  
I spend most of the ride home with Dean talking over what we want to do and where we go from here, because of course now we’ve finished the case, we can finally retire.

Months pass, we get a house and turn the Bunker into a place for other Hunters to use. Eileen and Sam get their own house not far from us and it truly feels like we’re all fitting in where we belong.  
I never really understood or found where I belong, until I met Dean. He showed me almost everything I have ever come to known about this world, and I love him.  
Over time, Jack and I rebuilt Heaven. And then he came to me.

“Dad.” Jack’s voice is soft as he smiles at me.

We’re standing in Heaven. I can see Bobby watching us with a small smile. He often visits the Roadhouse that Dean so often talks about. I wish I had been there to see it.

“Yes, Jack?” I turn my head to him.

“You know, you can live on Earth if you want to. You can keep your powers and everything so you can come visit me whenever you want.”  
I laugh, giving him a genuine smile.

“I’d like that.”

I tell Jack about Dean’s Djinn dream and what happened in it.

Jack tells me he’s always known there was something there, after our talk about about why I couldn’t tell Dean about the Empty.  
Jack knows how happy Dean makes me and he knows how happy I make Dean and he asks for a description of the ring.   
He explains that they could rebuild the Roadhouse if we wanted to. Jack and I never experienced the place but I feel like it wouldn’t be right without the others.  
But there is something he can do.  
He moves his hand and I feel a little weird for a moment before I see a box in his hand, which he opens up.  
Jack made an exact copy of the ring, using my grace. He’s also told me I will age as Dean does.

“Think of it as a reward for all you’ve done for Heaven, Dad.” Jack grins.

I take the ring.

‘Dad’. It just feels so right. I love Jack and I love what we’ve done for this world and for Heaven and I want so much more. I want a life with Dean.4

“You’ll come and visit, right?” I ask, softly.

“If you have space for me.” Jack replies.

“There is always space for you.” I say honestly.

Jack hesitates for a moment, looking troubled. I ask him to speak his mind.

“I decided to give a few more people another chance. Its risky. I know...but…”

“Its your choice, but who?” I ask curiously

Jack takes me to a field where Gabriel, Meg and Crowley are waiting for us.  
I turn to Jack.

“Give us a chance, Clarence. With Chuck now Human and Jack our God, we just want to do better.” Meg says, smiling, though she is still hesitant around Crowley

“I hate that I’ve missed all of you.” I grin

Gabriel laughs.  
Crowley speaks up.

“I’m...I’m going to see if my Mother needs help with running Hell. See if we can’t keep an eye on things down there. I don’t know how she’ll react, but its a start.”

“And I’d...I’d like to come join you on Earth, if you’ll have me.” Gabriel says softly “I want a piece of the life you have. We’ll still have the powers of course, in case the world ever needs us...but we’re not being written by Chuck anymore.”

“You’re not. And I’m sure I’ll see you soon, brother. I’ll let Dean and the others know of your plans.”

“Brother…” Gabriel says, tears in his eyes. “All these years and you still regard me as that.”

Jack interrupts the conversation saying he has work to do elsewhere, but wishes me well and we all part ways, I watch them all disappear.  
I take the ring from Jack and go back the way we came to go into the Roadhouse, knowing there is something I have to ask.

“Bobby?” I ask.

“Yeah?” He responds “I’ve been watching you. Dean’s a good guy, you’ll make him happy.”

We both laugh and I see Ellen and Jo pass by.  
I look to Bobby.

“Then you know why I’m here.”

“To ask for permission for Dean’s hand? Why me?” Bobby looks confused and a beer appears in his hand via Ellen passing him one.

“Because you’re the best father Dean has had.” I reply honestly.

“You’re god damn right. You tell John Winchester and I’ll kill you.” 

We both laugh and I tell Bobby I have no intention of ever telling John Winchester. I have every intention of keeping Dean away from John Winchester when its time to pass over into Heaven.  
Why John Winchester is in Heaven, is beyond me.  
I’ll sort it out...later.  
Bobby and I end up talking when I hear a prayer for somebody asking me to get my ass back home.

“Dean.” I smile.

“You better see what he wants.” Bobby smiles, patting me on the back and wishing me luck.

I tell Ellen and Jo I’ll see them later and they tell me to tell Dean they said ‘Hey’. I tell them I’ll tell him and I head home, putting the ring in my pocket.

Dean has clearly just had a shower. He’s smirking and god its so good to see him smile. Its a rare thing, to see him smile but oh its so beautiful.  
I would be lying if I said I wasn’t enjoying the sight.

“I hate how good you look…” I mutter, standing on the other side of the room and walking over.

I check the time – its early afternoon.

“What went on up there?” Dean asks curiously.

“Jack wanted to see me, and I went to see Bobby, Jo and Ellen.” I say, which is technically the truth.

I take off my trenchcoat and hang it on a hook, turning back to Dean.  
He starts tugging at the tie, a playful look on his face.

“I will never tire of you in your trademark suit, y’know that?” 

I cup his face, knowing that he missed me.

“I wasn’t gone that long, Dean.” I say, amused.

“It felt like a life time.”

I reveal what Jack has done. About how he brought back Gabriel, Meg and Crowley. Dean comments about how maybe its time we give them a chance, seeing as Chuck is no longer writing the story.  
I allow myself to be pushed onto the bed, smirking.

“If we can get one more chance, why can’t they?” Dean whispers in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

**Cas**

Thinking about how far I’ve come, how I’ve changed. I know I regret some of my decisions, but its all led to this….to finding where I belong. To find Dean Winchester.  
A few days pass and after some amazing sex, I decide to take Dean on a dinner date.

I told Sam what I was planning to ask Dean tonight and he smiled and told me it was about time and he wished me luck, going off to tell Eileen.  
Dean showed me he kept all the photos and videos of us all; all that was on the news and all sorts.  
We had dinner at home to make it even more special.  
I take him out to watch the stars. He nestles into my side on a blanket.

“You know, Cas. After everything we’ve been through, this is nice. We deserve this. You deserve this.”

“As do you.” I say.

I run a hand through his hair as we talk about everything we’ve ever been through. We discuss the ups and downs and when we realised we loved each other.  
Knowing this, there is no place I’d rather be.

“Do you remember what Uriel said? That you’d lost a rank in the hierarchy of Angels for caring for me? I should have known something was there, but I was so stupid. I couldn’t see it.” Dean says. “And then as time came on, it became apparent and I didn’t know what to do. They said the moment you dragged me from Hell, you were lost. But you were finding out who you really wanted to be, where you wanted to be. What your true purpose was.”

I can feel my heart beating in my chest. I’m more human now than I ever was before.  
I reach a hand into my pocket and find the box with the ring in it and Dean moves to sit up.

“You know, Dean. We’ve always talked about what could be ours, what we want to happen. We’ve been rebelling against what Chuck...what Father wanted, and now we get to write our own story. And… I think I know where to start.”

“Everything you ever did, Cas, you did for love. You said I did it for love but I think those words could mean the same to you too.”

I move to get down on one knee. Dean turns to face me out of curiosity and is stunned into silence. I can see his lip quiver as he’s emotional.

“I asked Bobby for permission.” I laugh nervously, before continuing “Dean Winchester, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. But you know I’ve said that before and you know I could say more, but will you marry me?”

Dean cups my face.

“I will marry you on the condition you don’t leave my ass when I cross over into the next life.”

“I will never leave you. When Angels marry, its for eternity.”

Dean nods and holds out his hand and I slip on the ring and pull him close. Dean then pulls out a ring.

“You’re not the only one who had the same idea.” He says softly.

I take his hands, soothing him as he shaking.  
He’s so happy. I can feel it. I can see it.

“These stars are nothing to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes, Dean.” I tell him.

“I guess we’re having a chick flick moment, aren’t we?” He smiles.

And when we get married a few months later, I know I’d have those chck flck moments any time over the pain and heartbreak we’ve seen.


End file.
